Elevator Murder
by Xoxocav
Summary: Di negara China, angka 4 bukanlah angka yang baik, Suho-ah. Kalian member Exo-K harus mempercayai itu. / Itu hanya mitos, Luhan hyung, kau dan Kris hanya melebih-lebihkannya saja. / Segeralah pindah, atau sesuatu akan terjadi sebentar lagi/ Exo member pairing/


Title : Elevator Murder Lt. 4

Author : Xoxocav

Main cast : Exo Member

Genre : Horror

Length : Oneshot

Summary :

Di negara China, angka 4 bukanlah angka yang baik, Suho-ah. Kalian member Exo-K harus mempercayai itu. / Itu hanya mitos, Luhan hyung, kau dan Kris hanya melebih-lebihkannya saja. / Segeralah pindah, atau sesuatu akan terjadi sebentar lagi/ Exo member pairing/

Suasana gedung Kyunghee University sangatlah sunyi. Hanya terdengar hembusan semilir angin bersama derap langkah beberapa mahasiswa yang mengambil kelas malam. Sehun –member exo- salah satu dari mereka yang memilih jam malam untuk berkuliah. Dia berjalan di tengah lorong yang sepi, sesekali bibir nya bersiul ringan untuk memecah keheningan malam. Sehun meraih ponselnya, menekan digit angka lalu menempelkan di telinga kanannya.

"Yoboseo~ ya, Suho hyung, aku sudah keluar kelas. Bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"Aku sudah di luar Sehun-ah. Cepatlah turun, atau monster elevator akan menerkammu sebentar lagi," kekeh Suho berusaha menakuti adik bungsunya.

"H-hyung~ bisakah kau ke lantai 4? A-aku tak berani sendirian di elevator," tiba-tiba suara Sehun terdengar gemetar, Suho yang berada di seberang sana menggaruk tengkuknya heran.

"Kau masih takut dengan itu? kau hanya perlu menekan tombolnya dan lantai yang ingin kau tuju, aku berada di parkiran, Sehun-ah."

"A-aku tak mau tau, Hyung. Kau harus segera kesini,"

Plip. Ponsel Sehun mati dengan sendirinya, maknae itu –masih dengan wajah takutnya— mempercepat langkahnya menuju elevator. Dadanya berkecambuk, dia baru ingat jika dia phobia menaiki elevator sendirian. Semua member agency dan fans, memang mengetahui jika Sehun memiliki phobia yang menurut mereka cukup aneh. Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya gelisah di depan elevator, sampai benda berjalan itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok manusia yang Sehun tunggu-tunggu.

"Suho hyung? Kenapa cepat sekali? Bukankah kau bilang masih di parkiran?" dahi Sehun mengkerut heran, menatap Suho yang hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong tanpa membuka suara sedikitpun. Sehun segera memasuki elevator, berdiri di samping Suho tanpa mau bertanya lagi. Dia berfikir, pria itu hanya sedang malas berbicara dengannya.

Sementara di parkiran, Suho segera memasuki perkarangan universitas dan menuju elevator lantai dasar. Leader exo tersebut menekan tombol 4 –tempat Sehun berada sekarang— namun, pintu elevator tak kunjung terbuka. Bulu kuduk Suho mulai meremang, dia merasa sesuatu sedang terjadi di dalam lift itu. Tiba-tiba layar disamping lift Suho menunjukkan angka 4 dengan tanda panah kebawah.

'Apa mungkin Sehun turun sendirian?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, memunculkan Sehun yang bergerak mundur ketika melihat Suho.

"S-suho hyung, kenapa kau disana?"

"Apa maksudmu Sehun? Aku baru saja ingin menjemputmu keatas."

Deg!

Jantung Sehun serasa ingin copot, dia menoleh kebelakang, dan lift itu kosong, hanya ada dirinya disana. Sehun segera keluar, sebelum pintunya menutup kembali. Dia menatap Suho tak percaya, bukankah hyungnya berada di lift bersamanya tadi?

"B-bukan kah t-tadi kau bersamaku di lift?"

"Kau bercanda? Apa kau demam? Jelas-jelas aku disini, di depanmu sekarang."

"T-tapi tadi kau di dalam hyung! Kau diam saja saat ku tanyai," balas Sehun dengan ngotot, Suho melihat gelagat yang tak biasa, segera mengajak dongsaengnya untuk segera pulang.

"Sudahlah Sehun, sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Kau mungkin hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah."

Sesampainya di dorm baru mereka yang berada di salah satu lantai 4 gedung itu, Sehun segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan terlelap tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Suho menutup pintu kamarnya dan Sehun, lalu dia membuka kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menceritakan hal aneh yang dialaminya dan maknae mereka barusan.

"Sulit dipercaya, hyung. Tapi Sehun tak mungkin berhalusinasi seperti itu, dia memiliki kontrol diri yang sangat baik," Baekhyun menimpali apa yang baru saja Suho katakan.

"Baekki benar, hyung. Mungkin saja Sehun benar-benar mengalami hal aneh tersebut. Bukankah gedung di Kyunghee cukup seram kala malam hari?" Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya.

Drtt drrtt...

Ponsel Suho berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Kris –leader Exo-M yang berada di Chinna—

"Yoboseo, Kris?"

"Halo, Suho-ah? Bagaimana keadaan kalian dan dorm baru di Korea?"

"Semua baik-baik saja Kris, kami baru selesai berbenah tadi sore. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, rencananya aku dan member lain akan mengunjungi kalian di Korea. Kami berangkat malam ini. Kebetulan jadwal Exo-M sedang free untuk 3 bulan kedepan. Jadi kami akan menginap untuk waktu yang lama di apartemen kita di Korea."

"Oh begitu? Baguslah, aku menanti kedatangan kalian disini. Nanti aku dan Kyungsoo akan menyiapkan makanan,"

"Ya, dan bagaimana dengan uri maknae? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Jangan katakan padanya jika kami akan datang, Luhan hyung ingin memberinya kejutan."

Plip. Kris memutuskan ponselnya secara sepihak, sementara Suho tak ambil pusing, dia langsung memanggil Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya memasak makan malam –lagi— untuk menyambut member Exo-M.

"Baek, kau saja ya yang menjemput mereka di bawah, aku sedikit takut menaiki elevator," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggigiti ujung jarinya.

"Aku juga, yeol. Bagaimana jika kita menyuruh Jongin saja?"

"Jongin sedang mandi," teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur.

"atau, Sehun saja?" Pletak! Jitakan maut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kau mau membunuhnya, hah?"

"Ribut sekali kalian, biar aku saja yang kebawah. Dasar penakut," Suho mengambil jacket yang tersampir di gantungan dan pergi keluar apartemen.

Meski mengatai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol penakut, Suho juga sebenarnya merasa merinding kala dia berada sendirian di dalam elevator. Dia membayangkan apa yang dialami Sehun tadi. Terlebih, ini sudah jam 10 malam, lobby apartemen pun sudah mulai sepi. Sepintas, dia merasakan ada angin yang berhembus meniup lehernya dan suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar. Ting! Pintu elevator terbuka, menampilkan keenam wajah polos member Exo-M.

"Kyaaaa~ neomu bogoshipeo," Suho memeluk mereka satu per-satu melepas rindu setelah sebulan lamanya tak berjumpa.

"Nado hyung~ ayo cepat kita ke atas, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu member yang lainnya," Tao yang bersemangat memasuki elevator diikuti member lainnya.

"Oh iya, lantai berapa apartemen baru kita sekarang?" tanya Kris, masih merangkul pundak Suho.

"Oh, kita ada di lantai 4 ruangan 444, pihak SM yang memilihkannya,"

"Empat?" Tao, Luhan dan Lay terkejut mendengar apartemen di Korea memiliki lantai dan nomor kamar 4.

"Perlu kau ketahui Suho-ya, angka 4 bukanlah angka yang bagus untuk sebuah tempat," ujar Luhan, kemudian diangguki seluruh member termasuk Kris.

"Bukankah itu hanya mitos, Luhan hyung?"

"Bukan, Suho-ya, memang seperti itulah sebenarnya, jika kalian ke China, kalian tak akan menemukan lantai 4 dimanapun."

Ting!

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar apartemen mereka, Suho meresapi apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi. Apa mungkin, kejadian di universitas tadi disebabkan oleh hal ini? lantai tempat Sehun berada tadi adalah lantai 4. Angka yang menurut orang China, sangat tabu selain angka 13. Suho bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya dengan hal seperti itu, bagi Suho, kejadian tadi hanya kebetulan dan halusinasi Sehun saja, tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

Apartemen Exo sekarang menjadi heboh dan riuh, mereka saling melepas rindu layaknya sudah 1 tahun tak bertemu. Luhan yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Chanyeol, menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirinya.

"Dimana Sehun?" satu pertanyaan dari Luhan, mampu meredam suara berisik yang tadi tercipta. Semua pun menyadari, jika maknae mereka tidak ada sedari tadi.

"Ah! Kemana maknae kita Suho-ya?"

"Errr~ kalian ke meja makanlah dulu, aku akan menceritakannya kepada kalian disana."

Sang leader bertubuh pendek itu menceritakan secara detail peristiwa yang Sehun alami barusan, serta dirinya yang menganggap itu hanya khayalan Sehun saja. Hal itu membuat seluruh member China menarik kesimpulan yang sama. Lantai 4 bukanlah lantai yang baik untuk suatu tempat.

"Kau tau hyung? Tadi saat Jongin mandi, dia merasa seseorang memanggilnya terus menerus, dan mendengung dengung di telinganya," jelas Kyungsoo, dia menatap Jongin yang lemas sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Dan kurasa, aku merasa hawa tak enak sejak masuk kesini, mungkin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga merasakannya," timpal Chen yang diangguki kedua moodboster Exo itu.

"Bukan hanya itu, aku tadi hampir terjatuh karena tersandung saat ingin ke kamar mandi, padahal tidak ada sesuatu di lantai itu," Lay merinding, mengingat hal aneh yang dialaminya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, lantai 4 adalah pantangan untuk sebuah gedung. Aku yakin, Sehun tidak sedang berhalusinasi dan benar-benar mengalami kejadian itu," Luhan menatap serius mata Suho, "dan kita, harus segera pindah ke apartemen di lantai yang lain." Luhan menyudahi makannya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar Suho dan Sehun, di lihatnya Sehun yang baru terbangun dan mengusap matanya pelan.

"Hei, bubble tea addict, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun terlonjak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya, dia shock menatap Luhan yang mematung di ujung pintu.

"L-lu-luhanie h-hyung?" badan Sehun bergetar, dia merangsek mundur.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau pergi menjauh, menjauh dariku!" Sehun melemparkan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya ke arah Luhan sambil berteriak ketakutan. Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Hey, ini aku Sehun-ah. Ini aku Luhan."

"Kau bukan Luhan! Kau monster yang di elevator tadi! Kau bukan Luhan hyung!"

Brak! Sebuah vas bunga terlempar hingga mengenai dinding di belakang Luhan.

"Stop! Hentikan Sehun. Dia memang Luhan," seluruh member Exo kini mendatangi kamar Sehun, cukup terkejut melihat keadaan Sehun yang memprihatinkan. Sehun sendiri perlahan-lahan mulai sadar, dia menatap mereka satu-persatu dan mereka memang manusia.

"M-maafkan aku, aku kira, aku aku mengalami hal yang tadi."

"Sudah tak ada tapi-tapian lagi, Suho. Besok aku, kau, Kris dan Luhan akan mendatangi Presdir untuk memindahkan apartemen kita. Sekarang pergi tidur, dan jangan ada yang berani keluar dari apartemen ini hingga besok, arraseo?" ucap Xiumin dengan nada tegas yang tak mampu dibantah oleh siapapun. Sebagai hyung tertua, dia merasa bertanggung jawab penuh atas keadaan adik-adiknya.

"Apa? Pindah apartemen? Apa kalian gila? Aku telah berbaik hati membelikan kalian apartemen yang bagus dan tak ada orang lain yang menyewa kamar di lantai itu, kalian aman dari kejaran fans. Tak taukah kalian berapa harga apartemen tersebut? Gaji kalian setahun pun, kurasa tak akan cukup untuk membelinya." Presdir Kim meradang, saat mengetahui anak didiknya yang baru debut itu sudah berani meminta hal yang macam-macam.

"Kami tau, Presdir. Tapi, lantai itu bukanlah lantai yang bagus untuk sebuah apartemen. Ada hawa tak enak yang menyergap saat kami berada disana. Sehun dan Jongin mengalami hal aneh kemarin," jelas Xiumin sambil memasang wajah memohon.

"Pengecut sekali kalian. Berapa umurmu hah? Lagian kalian ber-12 disana, masih juga ketakutan dengan hal tak wajar seperti itu? Cih, wajah saja yang manly, tetapi dalamnya seperti wanita. Sudah kalian keluar, pergilah berlatih. Aku masih banyak urusan." Presdir Kim mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, pertanda mengusir ke-4 makhluk iti dari ruangannya.

Mereka duduk di cafetaria gedung SM, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa membujuk Presdir untuk memindahkan apartemen mereka. Sudah terlalu muak dengan angka 4 yang mengelilingi otak para member sedari kemarin. Mereka mandapat kabar bahwa Tao berteriak kencang saat melihat Kris yang tak bergerak di tempat tidurnya, padahal Kris dan ke-3 member lainnya telah meluncur ke gedung SM. Sungguh~ sebuah teka teki yang tak bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku akan benar-benar membawa kalian ke China. Apa kita harus membeli apartemen sendiri? Kurasa, setiap member mempunyai simpanan yang cukup besar dan kita bisa meminta uang penghasilan dari Manager noona." Xiumin mendesah pasrah, tak tau lagi harus melakukan apa.

"Hh~ bukankah Manager noona sedang di Irlandia? Yasudah, untuk sementara kita bertahan saja di apartemen, yang penting tidak ada yang keluar jika sendirian, arra? Sekarang kita pulang," Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendahului member yang lain.

Tengah malam menjelang, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan volume televisi yang kecil dan suasana cukup hening. Hanya terdengar kruikan dari mulut Sehun dan rengekan Jongin yang meminta makan. Ke-12 manusia itu memang belum makan malam, sebabnya bahan-bahan di kulkas sedang habis dan tak berani pergi keluar untuk sekedar membeli makanan, karena ini sudah masuk jam malam.

"Sabarlah Jongin-ah, kami semua juga kelaparan," Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Jongin yang berusaha merebut snack milik Sehun.

"Bahkan ramen pun tak ada, hyung? Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa lapar," Kris mendengar rengekan Jongin, dengan jaket tebalnya, dia sudah bersiap di depan pintu apartemen.

"Ya! Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan dan kau Jongin, ikut aku keluar untuk membeli makanan, dan kalian yang tertinggal, tunggu kami di depan elevator! Jika ada apa-apa, lari menggunakan tangga darurat dan jangan naik elevator, kalian mengerti? Jaga diri baik-baik," pesan Kris, ketika mereka hendak keluar dari apartemen.

"Yak! Kenapa hanya member berbadan besar saja yang diajak?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Karena jika ada apa-apa, refleks kami lebih cepat dari kalian. Xiumin gege, tolong jaga mereka,"

Elevator yang dinaiki Kris dan member lainnya mulai tertutup, sementara mereka yang ditinggal hanya mampu menggumamkan doa agar tak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka nantinya.

Ting!

Mereka semua tiba di lantai dasar, Jongin mengambil nafas lega karena tak terjadi apapun dengan mereka, namun Suho merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Apa kalian melihat dompetku?" Suho meraba-raba kantung celananya, dan tidak menemukan dompet cokelat yang tadinya tersimpan disana.

"Itu hyung, terjatuh dalam elevator," Chanyeol menunjuk dompet Suho yang tergeletak di sudut ruang berjalan tersebut. Suho masuk lagi ke dalam lift, ketika hendak keluar, pintu elevator menutup dengan cepat dan layar disampingnya mendadak bertukar-tukar angka dengan tak karuan.

"YA! SUHO! SUHO-YA! TEKAN TOMBOL BUKANYA, SUHO!" Kris berteriak membabi buta, sementara jeritan panjang terus terdengar di telinganya, itu jeritan Suho.

Elevator yang dinaiki Suho bergerak naik turun tak karuan dengan kecepatan luar biasa, lampu lift menjadi remang-remang. Dengan kepala pusing dan mulut yang terus menjerit, Suho dapat menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang bersamanya sekarang, sosok wanita cantik bergaun putih dengan noda darah di mana-mana dan tas kuning digenggamannya sedang mengesot mendekati kaki Suho dan menggigitnya.

"AAARRRGGG!" Kris kehilangan akal sehatnya mendengar jeritan memilukan Suho, dengan segera dia dan semua member yang lain berpencar menaiki tangga darurat. Kris ke lantai 2, Sehun dan Luhan di lantai 3, sementara Jongin dan Chanyeol ke lantai 4, menemui member yang lainnya. Panik! Suasana sudah sangat sepi! Kris menekan nekan tombol pada lift lantai 2, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Namun nihil, pintu elevator tak kunjung terbuka. Lain halnya dengan yang terjadi di depan elevator lantai 3, perlahan pintu itu terbuka lebar, memunculkan sosok Suho yang terdiam di dalam elevator. Sehun seperti merasa de javu, dia dan Luhan masuk kedalam lift dan menarik Suho untuk segera keluar, namun seperti memiliki kekuatan lebih atau patung, badan Suho sama sekali tak bisa Sehun gerakkan, dengan kerasnya Suho menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke dinding hingga terbentur dan kepalanya mengalirkan darah yang membanjiri lantai elevator, dan menendang badan Luhan keluar lift, kemudian elevator itu kembali tertutup dan bergerak dengan brutal.

"SEHUN! SEHUN! KRIS! TOLONG! KRIS! SEHUN TERJEBAK DI DALAM SANA BERSAMA SUHO!" Luhan berteriak histeris, dengan langkah terseok-seok dia menuruni tangga darurat lantai 2 tempat Kris berada.

"Kris! Kris! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Kris yang sama kakunya dengan Suho tadi, mata Kris memerah, tiba-tiba saja pintu elevator terbuka, Kris menyeret leher Luhan untuk masuk bersamanya kedalam.

Di dalam elevator, Suho dan Sehun dicekik oleh perempuan yang Suho lihat tadi, mata perempuan itu semerah darah, mulut robeknya menggumamkan kata yang kasar dan tangannya tidak berhenti mencekik leher kedua pria itu hingga mulut mereka mengeluarka darah segar, bercampur dengan darah dari kepala Sehun tadi.

Hal berbeda terjadi pada Kris dan Luhan, seorang wanita yang berbentuk sama dengan wanita tadi menduduki perut mereka, perlahan-lahan menggoreskan sebilah pisau pada wajah mulus mereka tanpa ampun. Longlongan liar Kris dan Luhan terdengar menyayat hati.

Tak lama kemudian, di lantai 4, pintu elevator terbuka, elevator itu kosong, mereka hanya menemukan dompet cokelat milik Suho yang terjatuh tadi. Chanyeol mengambilnya dengan cepat, beruntung, setelah Chanyeol keluar, lift kembali tertutup dan terbuka kembali. Kini seluruh member exo tercengang dan shock. Di dalam lift tersebut, tergeletak mayat Suho, Sehun, Kris dan Luhan yang bersimbah darah. Di wajah Kris dan Luhan, terukir angka yang membuat mereka mengalami hal ini. Angka 4. Sebuah angka pembawa sial yang telah merenggut nyawa ke-empat member mereka. Angka tabu yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di setiap gedung. Mereka bergegas keluar melalui tangga darurat, kemudian menelfon polisi dan Presdir.

Delapan member Exo berduka pagi itu, kehilangan dua leader, satu main vocal dan satu maknae merupakan tamparan keras bagi mereka. Setelah pemakaman, seluruh member Exo langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan terbang ke China. Sementara, pihak SM sengaja mengungsikan mereka ke China untuk menghindari paparazi dan menghapus bayang-bayang kematian 4 member mereka.

~Other Side, after Exo arrived to China~`

"Ya, kurasa ini apartemen yang cocok untuk kalian, jauh dari jangkauan fans liar dan kudengar di lantai 4 adalah lantai paling kosong tanpa penghuni lainnya," manager grup Rookie, BTS berjalan memasuki apartemen yang tadi dan diikuti member grup tersebut.

"Kalian, keatas lah dahulu dengan elevator. Aku akan mengurusi pembeliannya dulu."

Setelah ini, Apa kalian masih berani berada dalam Elevator yang menuju lantai 4?

A/N : Annyeong readers, ini FF horror pertama yang aku post disini, biasanya di blog sendiri XD Mohon bantuannya di review, kritikan dan sarannya ya :D Gomawo ^^ #bow


End file.
